


Fozzy! Fozzy! Fozzy!

by Mileena



Category: Fozzy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena





	Fozzy! Fozzy! Fozzy!

The alarm rang, and for possibly the first time in her existance, Heather sat bolt upright in bed and turned it off without even contemplating the snooze button. Quickly grabbing up her things, she ran to the shower, already awake and extremely excited. Soon, she was picking up her sister Amber, and their friend Jamie, to start their 7 hour road trip to St Louis to see Heather's favourite band: Fozzy.

The trip down was pretty non-stop, only when gas was necissary. They had VIP passes, and Heather didn't want to be late. Amber and Jamie teased Heather all the way down about meeting Chris Jericho. Just the thought made her flush and get a stupid grin on her face. Admittedly, she found the band because Chris Jericho was one of her favourite wrestlers, but now, they were hands down her favourite band. Although, she DID choose her outfit carefully with the sexy lead singer in mind: a black, low cut tank top and a pair of black cargo pants that hung from her hips just right. She'd finish off with her trademark goth make up once they got there.

Finally, it was time to be let into the soundcheck! There they were! Live and in person, up close! They were ten feet from her favourite band on the planet! Taking a seat at one of the bar tables, she flushed as they guys in the band waved from up on stage.

"Welcome, ladies" said Rich Ward, the lead guitarist, into his mic as they grinned and waved back at the band. Chris looked them over, his blue eyes settling on Heather, making her blush a bright red and look at her hands, missing the amused grin he had. The guys went through some songs from the new album and as they finished up, told the girls they would be down for dinner in a few minutes.

"Ahhhh! Did you see him look at you?" asked Jamie with a grin.

  
 "Of course she did, but she missed that smile he had when she looked away, all flustered" Amber prodded her sister, who had turned a bright shade of pink again.

  
Jamie laughed and added "I think the guitarist was giving you a little look-over, too. What's his name? Rich, right?"

  
"Yeah, Rich. But honestly, I dress goth. I'm sure they all gave a second look, but not in a good, head turning way. More in a 'look at that freak' kind of way" she laughed, but kept the bright pink hue.

  
"Shut up! They're rock stars! They're used to different looks. I bet they love it" Amber scolded her.

  
"I still bet Rich loved it" Jamie teased.

  
"Ahhhh.. but I hope Chris did" Heather grinned. Before they had a chance to answer her, the guys filtered out from the back, grabbing their attention. They each made it a point to move from girl to girl and greet them. Rich had actually made a beeline directly to Heather as Chris and the rest of the band moved between Amber and Jamie, saying hi and welcome and such. Chris was the last to come over and shake Heather's hand, causing her to blush an even brighter shade of pink.

  
"Hi, what's your name?" he asked with a grin, the same grin that Amber had noted when he made her blush from on stage.

  
"Heather" came her answer, soft and shy.

  
"It's really nice to meet you. Your sister tells me you're a big fan of the band" he said.

  
"Definitely! I mean, I've always liked you in the WWE. But after I heard the band.. Wow!! You guys completely blew me away!" she said, loosening up a bit.

  
"Especially the guitarist?" Rich asked with a friendly wink.

  
"You're amazing!" Heather told him. She was always a big fan of guitarists, because she played, actually. Rich asked her about what kind of guitar she had. He seemed genuinely into talking to her.  
Meanwhile, the bass player, Paulie, the second guitarist, Billy, and the drummer, Frank, were chatting with Amber and Jamie. They thought it was so cool that the girls had driven all the way from Michigan to see them.  
Chris interjected during a small lull in conversation. "So you girls drove all the way from Michigan? Wow that's amazing! Don't we play closer to you?"

  
"Yeah, Chicago and Detroit, but I- uh, we- really wanted to see your full set instead of the 30 minute Uproar Tour set" Heather explained.

  
"A very dedicated fan" Chris grinned. "I like that!" he added and chuckled as his praise produced a wide grin on her face, too.

  
"You ladies hungry?" Paulie asked, looking at the three of them. They said they were, but really, they were so excited, none of the girls had thought about food at all. "We have the club for the night. Shall we eat in?" Paulie asked, making a sweeping motion with his arms. Everyone agreed that was a good idea, so they put in an order and pushed some tables together.

  
Sitting amongst the band members, the girls all exchanged excited looks. Rich and Chris, on either side of Heather, Amber next to Chris with Paulie on the other side, then Jamie , Billy, and Frank brought the circle closed, sitting between Billy and Rich. Paulie and Billy kept the conversation going, talking about places they've lived, bands they've gotten to see. Frank chimed in now and then, but clearly, he was the most quiet of the band. Rich and Chris put their two cents in whenever the subject changed.

  
Looking over to Heather, Chris smiled "Awfully quiet over here, Superfan" he spoke softly, not to distract from the conversation around the table. Heather gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I don't mean to come off as some silent creeper. This is just SO amazing. I've been a really big fan for quite a while!"

  
"Creeper? No way. Just relax with us" Chris nudged her lightly with his knee. He had an amused look as even that produced another bright shade of pink. They started a quiet conversation of their own. Chris asked her all about herself, and she finally found the courage to answer and ask questions of her own. As the food came, they snapped back to the group conversation.

"So, are you girls staying in town tonight?" Rich asked them.

  
"No, we're going to drive back tonight" Jamie answered as she passed some bowls of food down the table.

  
"Really? Isn't that a long drive after a night of excitement? At least, I hope it's going to be an exciting night" Billy asked.

  
"Nah. We've done longer trips. Heather and I drove to Toronto once, saw Bon Jovi, and drove back the same night" Amber said, brightly.

  
"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Paulie grinned, digging into the onion rings he had scooped onto his plate.

  
"Well, it was a great show. Well worth it" Heather chimed in.

  
"I'll bet! Wow, Bon Jovi in Toronto!" Chris said "Wow, suddenly St Louis for Fozzy seems so.. miniscule!" Chris said, throwing a dramatic, crestfallen look.

  
Laughing, Jamie added "I'm sure she'd have driven further for this moment" as she motioned toward Heather.

  
"Definitely!" Heather agreed, picking up her fork. She was still so excited, she really just played with her salad as they talked.

  
"No need to stroke his ego" Frank said with a smile. The conversation stayed light as they ate. Their tour manager came in and said he was sorry, he had to rush the guys off before the concert so they had to rush some photos and autographs with the girls. Despite their tour manager's persistence, they still got pictures with each guy separately, and each girl with the band, and a group photo. They signed CDs and shirts for all of them, and just before they rushed out, Chris took an extra second, pulling Heather to the side with a more serious look on his face. He kept his voice down and said "I don't usually do this.. but I have three passes backstage to tomorrow's show. I know Chicago's closer for you. Would you and your friends-"

  
"Yes!" she answered excitedly, before he could even finish.

  
"Well, I was going to ask if you knew anyone who would want to meet us, since you already did" he said, but the smirk crept up on his face quickly. "No, no of course! I was hoping you'd come!" he laughed. She grinned and nodded "We'd love to!"

  
"I'll make sure Todd gets them to you tonight" he said, motioning to the tour manager. So his name was Todd. "Maybe.... I could get your number just in case?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Heather's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered.

"Oh.. oh! Yes! Uh..." she searched for a pen and scribbled it down as legibly as she could in her excitement. He read it, put it in his shirt pocket and flashed her a patented Jericho grin.

  
"Enjoy the show! I'll talk to you later?"

  
"Definitely!" she grinned, trying to contain her giddiness until the guys left the room. Chris gave her a wink and let Todd hurry them out. Turning to Amber and Jamie, she saw they already had grins and questioning looks.

  
"Well, what was that?" Amber asked, making a motion to indicate her little exchange with Chris.

  
"Did you just give Chris Jericho your phone number?" Jamie asked before Heather could answer. Instead, she nodded excitedly and the three of them shared a group squeal.

  
"And.. And! He's giving us three backstage passes to tomorrow's show in Chicago!"

  
"Really?!" Amber and Jamie asked excitedly.

  
"Yep! Todd's going to give them to us later" she told them with a huge grin. "Ahhhhhhh!!" she added in excitment. They hung around by the bar until the concert barriers were set up. There was excited chatter between them the entire time.  
"Soooo.. Obviously he liked your look!" Jamie grinned.

  
"Well maybe.. I think he just loved what crazy fans we are" Heather answered.

  
"What a crazy fan YOU are. We may like them, but you're definitely the dedicated one!" Amber corrected her.

  
"And I think Chris appreciated YOU. He was all about you at dinner" Jamie added.

  
"What are you going to wear?" Amber asked.

  
"Uhhh.. I hadn't thought of that yet" Heather furrowed a brow in thought. "Are we staying in Chicago? Why drive back to Michigan just to come back to Chicago, right?"

  
"Yeah. Oohh you can go buy an outfit!" Jamie grinned.

  
Just then, Todd came back out with three passes. "I was asked to get these to you" he said, handing them over with a smile. Heather's brown eyes lit up as she took them.

  
"Thank you!!" She said excitedly, tucking the passes into a side pocket on her cargo pants.

  
"No problem. If you ladies want, they've set up and you can come into the pit to watch the show. That's up front of the barriers, so you'd be right in front." Todd explained. Of course they wanted to, so he led the way and they excitedly went around the barriers and waited for the show to begin. Heather's phone went off and she grabbed for it. Grinning as she read the text:

'Hey it's Chris. This is my personal # Just making sure you got the passes' She texted back right away.

'Yes! Thank you so much!!' Chris' next text made her blush and he wasn't even there.

  
'My pleasure. Enjoy the show, superfan.' She showed the text exchange to Amber and Jamie, after saving Chris' number in her phone.

  
"Oh my God! He gave you his personal number!" Amber exclaimed.

  
"Yeah, but just to make sure we got the passes" Heather said, though her heart was running double time.

  
"Of course you got them. He sent their guy out here with them. And he made it a POINT to tell you it was his personal number!" Amber exclaimed. Heather got a giddy grin on her face, but before she could answer, the opening band started up and people started filtering in behind them. Personally, Heather wasn't THAT impressed with either opening band, but she couldn't stop grinning through both sets. Finally, the band came out. They really rocked the entire club. All three girls got looks and hand slaps and interactions from all of the guys. Chris sang to each one of them. After the encores, they finally did their last song and people eventually shuffled out, slowly.

  
Heather was far too excited and giddy to drive, so Jamie volunteered to drive to Chicago. They set out on the road as soon as traffic slowed down. Part way up the highway, Heather's phone chimed with a text. It was from Chris.

  
'Did yo have a good time?'

  
'Hell yes!! You guys are the BEST!! Can't wait to do it again in Chicago!'

  
'I can't wait to see you again' She stared at his text and read their conversation to her sister and their friend.

  
"WE TOLD YOU!!" they both screamed. Realizing she hadn't answered yet, she quickly sent a text back.

  
'I can't wait to see you either'

  
If his last text didn't surprise her enough, this one would have definitely made up for it.

  
'I was wondering if you'd want to go out after the show' She let out a little scream, told the others what he had said, and immediately sent a text back:

  
'I'd love to!'

  
'It's a date then. Are you staying in Chicago tonight?'

  
'Yes! We're driving there now.'

  
'Where at? I'll pick you gals up for the show.' Heather updated them and then quickly looked up hotels. As Amber called for a reservation, she texted him where and giggled at his reply.

  
'I'll be there at 3pm sharp. See you tomorrow, Superfan. Sleep well.'

The next morning, after getting some sleep at the hotel, she woke up and was showered and ready to go shopping by the time the others were even up.

  
"You can tell there's something going on. She's wide awake two days in a row now, and the sun is even up." Amber told Jamie with a smile. They had a quick breakfast, and then hit the stores. The others grew frustrated because she insisted the outfit had to be black. After searching through almost ten different shops, she found a cute, black, spaghetti strapped sundress that they all loved. Pairing it with sandals and some new underwear, she was finally ready for the concert, when Chris pulled up in a grey Mercedes. They had just put the last of their stuff into the car when he pulled into the lot. He flashed them a charming, white toothed grin.

  
"Ladies! Your chariot awaits!" he made a grand, sweeping motion toward the Mercedes. Getting grins and giggles from the girls, he let Amber and Jamie lead the way and offered his arm to Heather. Her face lit up as she took his arm and let him march her off to the car.

  
"You look really nice," Chris told her quietly, as he walked her to the passenger side and opened her door. Despite her best efforts, she felt her cheeks flush.

  
"Thank you. You look great, too" she said.

  
"This old thing?" Chris made a mock blushing face, and winked at her as she got into the car. As the four settled in and Chris took off, he asked "So can you ladies manage to sit through another night with us?"

  
"Are you kidding? Hell yes!" the three answered almost in unison, putting a wide grin on Chris' face. They pulled into the back parking lot and climbed out. As soon as they got through the back door, the other guys were there with big smiles on their faces.

  
"You three look awfully familiar. Do you have relatives in St Louis?" Rich asked, hugging each one of them. "It's great to see you all again!" he smiled. Todd the road manager waved hello, but called the guys up to the stage for soundcheck.

  
"Any requests?" Paulie asked with a grin. He was really eating it up that they were such big fans.

  
"Oooh! Grail? Prisoner? She's my Addiction? Broken Soul? It's my absolute favourite song!" Heather wasted no time rattling off songs.

  
"Not Broken Soul" Frank said flatly. Heather gave a disappointed look but he just said "It's never been played live" as a reason. They broke into 'She's my Addiction' and the girls forgot all about the 'Broken Soul' denial for now. The guys came down and they ordered some pizza and sat amongst the girls. Chris took a seat beside Heather and smiled warmly.

  
"Ready for tonight?" he asked.

  
"More than ready!" she said excitedly. Chris flashed her a grin and winked. Almost on cue, Paulie spoke up.

  
"We were thinking of hitting this club downtown after the show. Would you ladies care to join us?" Amber and Jamie looked at each other, then down to Heather, who was too caught up in quiet conversation with Chris to notice.

  
"Yeah!" they said together. Paulie and Billy grinned. They chatted about the club, and made plans to head out as soon as the show was over. Chris leaned in toward Heather, his body language making it clear that the conversation he was having was meant for he and Heather.

  
"I was thinking if you wanted, Chinatown's festival of light is this week. They should have really cool stuff at night?" he asked. Her dark eyes lit up and she nodded.

  
"That sounds really great!" she agreed. After they ate, the guys had to get ready for the show, leaving the three of them to wait excitedly.

  
"So...! What were you and Mr. Jericho whispering about down there?" Amber asked with a wink.

  
"He wants to take me to Chinatown after the show for a festival!" Heather couldn't have wiped the grin off her face if she had tried. The girls both gave her approving, excited looks as the opening band started up. The girls barely noticed them in their excitement. Chris and the guys soon took tot he stage. The crowd went wild, with Amber, Jamie and Heather leading the screams. Fozzy was amazing. The people of Chicago loved them. Three adrenaline filled hours later, the lights went down and Todd motioned for the girls to follow them backstage.

  
The backstage was abuzz with the roadies, opening band, and Chris and the guys all opening up beers before they headed out. Rich handed the three girls each a beer and toasted them. Quickly downing the drinks, Chris moved to Heather with a smile on their face.

  
"Ready to be whisked away for a night of romance and intrigue, Superfan?" he asked, just close enough to her ear to not be heard by the others. His breath sent a shiver down her spine. She grinned and nodded, waving to Jamie and Amber as Chris offered her his arm.

  
"Have fun kiddos" Amber smiled, and Heather answered with a grin of her own. Out to the car, Chris opened her door again before climbing behind the wheel. They drove downtown and parked, opting to walk the rest of the way into Chinatown. Everywhere, lights were strung from awnings and lit paper lanterns gave off warm, inviting hues. Chris gave her a smile and offered his hand. She looked down as if stunned, but quickly recovered and took his hand. As they walked on, admiring the decorations and displays, Chris told her solemnly "I meant what I said. I really don't do this very often.. I didn't want you to think this was just a play to lay a fan."

  
"I have to admit, a rockstar like you must have his pick of any girl he wants. So, I'm not sure why you'd pick me, but I do believe you" she answered with a shy smile.

  
"You need more confidence, Superfan" he said, almost scoldingly.

  
"I'll work on that" she vowed and he smiled. "So, am I in your phone as 'Superfan'?"

  
"Oh no. You're 'Heather.' Why, don't like my pet name?" he asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. She blushed.

  
"It's just fine" she answered "although I do like the sound of you saying my real name, too" she admitted. It was a pretty bold statement for her.

  
"Do you, now?" He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. "Well, Heather. I'll have to keep that in mind" he said, drawing out her name and causing a bright pink blush to accompany the smile she flashed him. He chuckled. "You embarass so easily. It's cute." he added.

They walked along, hand in hand, getting to know each other. They talked about their families, their favourite movies and music, places they had both travelled... Coming up on a cross street where a crowd was gathered, they found a parade celebrating the festival was in progress. Dancers carrying lanterns, costumed acrobats, even a paper machete dragon, made their way down the streets. Randomly, firecrackers went off, popping nearby. Chris put his arm around her and they watched on. She found a comfort nestled against him, and snuggled closer to him. As a set of firecrackers strayed too close, she jumped, and he laughed lightheartedly and pulled her to him. One hand at her jawline, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. They smiled at each other, and he leaned into another kiss as her hands moved lightly over his back.

  
The two savoured the moment, and the taste of each other's lips, for a just moment longer, and moved down the street, hand in hand. Making their way to the waterfront, fireworks being lit off over Lake Michigan, Chris led her over to a tree and they sat, leaning against it, to watch the beautiful lights display. Heather's dark eyes lit up watching the show, nestled against Chris comfortably. "Oohh .. it's beautiful!" she whispered.

  
"You're beautiful" Chris told her and noted her bashful smile.

  
"You're sweet" she answered, but his lips were already on hers again and they shared another gentle kiss. His face tilted slightly, and her right arm moved up around his strong neck, her left hand at his face, his muscular arms bringing her in even closer as they kissed again and again, lit by the fireworks display.

After the fireworks had ended, they grinned at each other, Heather biting her lower lip in thought. Chris kissed her again, lightly nipping at her lip. They slowly stood, and Chris took her hand as they made their way back to his car. Always the gentleman, he opened her door, then got in himself, and drove them back toward the bus. Checking her phone, Heather saw a few texts from Amber:

  
'How are you two getting along?'

'You better be occupied and not mugged in a gutter'

'TEH GUYS AR E AWSOMEE!'

  
The last one made her giggle:

  
'It's Todd. Chris isn't answering my txt. Thought you'd wanna know the girls are asleep on the bus.' She showed Chris, adding "more like passed out" and he chuckled. Pulling up next to the bus, he put the car in park and looked over to her.

  
"Do you ah.. want to sleep on the bus, too? There's extra bunks" he added.

  
She paused a second and nodded "extra bunks? Oh! Yeah, that'd be good" she agreed. Chris looked over her features and said with a serious tone, "Don't think I was trying to.. I mean.. I really meant it when I said this wasn't about that.. I mean it more now" he said. "I had an awesome time tonight, Heather. I really want to see you again" he added.

  
"Wow.." she said in amazement. "I had the BEST time tonight. I definitely want to see you again!" she said softly. He gave her a grin and said "good" as he moved in for another kiss.

  
"Let's get to bed.. well.. I mean.." he said with another grin.

  
"I know what you meant" she laughed. They climbed onto the bus as quietly as they could. When Chris looked to see which bunks were empty, he found a few roadies crashed out in the remaining bunks. Frowning, he looked to Heather.

  
"Must have been SOME night" he whispered. "You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

  
"What? No way. This is your bus, absolutely not" she argued. They went back and forth until finally Chris threw up his hands in surrender.

  
"Sleep in my bed with me, then. But no funny stuff, you minx" he teased. She gave him a bright blush and he chuckled quietly. "You are cute when you blush" he winked. By morning, they had woken up slowly, realizing that even thought they were fully clothed, her under the blankets and him on top, they had shifted around to a spooning position. Both of them stirred and opened their eyes at the same time.

  
"Morning" Chris said with a sleepy grin.

  
"Morning" she answered with a smile, after her heart stopped racing so hard after waking up to Chris Jericho. Her phone went off. Checking her texts, she read the note from Jamie.

  
'Went to breakfast with the guys. Picking up the car and coming back. You looked mighty comfy! See ya soon.'

  
Grinning at the text, she showed Chris and he laughed "Busted!" he said, giving her shoulder a kiss and climbing out of bed. She got up, too, straightening her sundress and smoothing it the best she could.

"So they should be here in a bit. I guess you guys will need to get on the road. Us, too." Heather said, running her fingers through her long, dark hair.

  
"Yeah. We're due in Jersey tomorrow morning." Chris said, ruffling his own hair. "Think you can handle dating a rockstar?" he asked with a wink. Dating? Were they dating? He DID say he wanted to see her again!  
Snapping back, she nodded.

"I think I can handle it. What now? You're off to New Jersey, and I'm headed back to Michigan.." she asked, almost sadly.

  
"Well, I have days off." he said, taking her hands. "We'll figure it out. If you have the patience"

  
She nodded "I do!" confirming it with a smile.

  
"Good. Me, too" he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. His lips sent a whole new shiver of excitement down her spine. He pulled her close and kissed her again, a little more hungrily this time, as the guys climbed onto the bus. Jamie and Amber were right behind them. All of them froze with big grins on their faces, except for Frank, who looked fairly indifferent. Chris gave them all an innocent look as though they hadn't just walked in on anything at all.

"Hey guys" he said. They all waved back, still smirking. Chris glanced back to Heather and asked "Can I walk you to the car?" She nodded and blushed again as Chris led the way passed the group, headed off the bus. She waved good bye to the guys.

  
"I'm sure we'll see each other again" Paulie said kindly with a wave. The other girls said good bye and thanked them for the awesome night out in Chicago. They took their time to not walk in on the good byes from Chris and Heather. Meanwhile, Chris put his arms around Heather and said "I don't like saying good bye after the first date.." He gave her a light kiss. "I'll text you, I promise."

  
"Looking forward to it" she blushed. He held her face in his hands, and ran a thumb over one of her pink cheeks.

  
"There goes that blush again" he smiled. His lips drew closer to hers and he gave her a long, tender kiss. "Talk to you soon" he said and gave her one more small peck before turning to leave, just as the girls came around the bus. Jamie laughed and grabbed the keys as Heather seemed to melt into the car. The entire trip back, she proceeded to squeal and gush about how amazing Chris was.

  
"I'm amazed. Really! I mean, how many people could say they GOT the rockstar?" Jamie grinned, which sent Heather into a new fit of excited squeals.

  
"Literally, got him? You two were cute all snuggled up on his bed.." Amber fished.

  
"We didn't! He didn't expect the roadies in the spare bunks! I wasn't gonna make him sleep on a bus couch, and he insisted.." Heather tried to explain with a grin. She told them about Chinatown and the fireworks and how Chris asked her if she had the patience to date a rockstar.

  
"You're totally dating a rockstar!" Amber interjected excitedly. Heather squealed with her. Just then her phone went off. She checked it and said "Ahh! Chris is following me on twitter!"

  
"Just be careful. He IS famous. Everyone can read whatever you may say on there" warned Jamie.

  
"You're right" said Heather thoughtfully. But, it was exciting. She dropped a few tweets about how great the show was the night before. An incoming text soon followed.

  
'I thought that was you. Glad the show was the highlight of your night.'  She grinned and shot back a text of her own:

  
'It was amazing, but I think the post concert was my highlight'

  
'I think waking up to you deserves an honourable mention' A deep crimson took over her cheeks and before she could even answer, she got another text from him:

  
'And I can see that cute blush now' She curled up with her phone as Jamie drove. By the time they pulled up to her house, she and Chris were still texting.

  
Time passed, and texting turned to late night phone calls. Hours long, those calls soon turned to Skype calls. Chris occasionally flew out to see her, or flew her out to spend a day off with the band. It was safe to say she had no questions or doubts anymore as to whether or not she was dating a rockstar. One night after a concert, the two were skyping and Chris brought up their New York concert.

"So.. we're headlining New York city.." She grinned

"That's amazing! I mean, New York City! That's huge! I bet you and the guys are so excited!" she said with a day dreaming tone in her voice.

  
"Well, we would be a lot more excited if, maybe you come out for the weekend..." Chris said slowly, cocking a questioning brow. Heather's jaw dropped.

  
"You want me to come for the weekend? To NEW YORK?!" she asked excitedly.

  
"If you're free and want to come out." Chris smiled. "I could have the tickets waiting at the airport for you" New York city.. and Chris wanted to fly her there for the weekend... what was there to think about?

"yes! Yes! Are you kidding, that sounds amazing!" she said happily. Her excitement put a wide smile on his face. Just then, a nipple came into view behind Chris. Rich had snuck up and was giving his nipple a rub, teasingly saying

'come to bed, sexy.' Chris did a double take and broke into laughter. Watching this unfold, Heather cracked up, too.

  
"There really is some issue Todd needs you for with some scheduling. Hi sweetheart" Rich ended by smiling and waving into the camera. Heather returned his wave and smile.

  
"Alright, I guess that's my cue, but I'll text you soon, Heather" he said, lightly drawing out her name, noting that she blushed even now. They blew kisses and ended their Skype call. Heather let out a squeal and texted Amber and then Jamie. The three agreed to meet up for coffee at this great all night diner down the street to discuss in further detail. After the girls got their order in, Amber squealed excitedly

"Sooooo! New York City! Oh my God and he asked you to stay the weekend! So.. is this THE weekend?" she asked.

  
"I don't know! I would have the first night, to be honest! He doesn't want to ruin it because he said he genuinely likes me and he doesn't want me to think it's JUST about that." Heather answered thoughtfully.

  
"Rockstars have such a bad rep" Amber smirked.

  
"I told ya.. make him work for it.." Jamie reminded her. Heather nodded with a dopey grin.

  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see" she said.

  
"Well tomorrow we're taking you shopping just in case!" Amber said. They excitedly talked about what kind of lingerie and outfits to get, both of them rolling their eyes as she insisted everything had to be black. The next day, they hit the mall. Heather ended up with a new short, black dress, fancy enough for anything nice Chris may ask her to; a short black skirt and new lacy tank top, perfect for the concert; and some lace panties and bras plus a silk and lace teddy which Amber insisted that she get. Heather also picked out a leather corset top as well, saying "You never know.. Corsets are good for any occasion!"

  
Friday finally rolled around, and as he had said, Chris had tickets waiting for her at the local airport. She got into Kennedy airport and saw Chris waiting for her at the gates. He had a bouquet of flowers that he handed to her as he bent to give her a long, tender kiss, his strong arms moving around her and holding her tight.

  
"This is so much better than Skype dates" he whispered against his ear, making her shiver. I've missed you, Heather" he finished, still not letting her go.

  
"I missed you, too. I've missed feeling your arms around me" she told him. His lips were against hers again, and they both realized that there were onlookers who obviously had recognized Chris. Pushing their sunglasses back up, Chris took her bag and held her hand, but they took off out of the airport and to the shelter of Chris' rental car.

  
"How was your flight?" he asked once they were safely inside.

  
"Good. It seemed like forever because I was so excited to get here!" she admitted. This made him smile and he leaned over and gave her another gentle kiss. They took off for the hotel the guys were staying at.

  
"Hey there you are! Have a good flight?" Rich asked, giving her a hug. She said hi and that her flight was great as all the guys said hello and exchanged hugs with her.

  
"Hate to rush you away, but do you want to get settled in and let me take you out to dinner?" Chris asked softly, pulling her to him. The guys suddenly found things they had to do, and Chris took her to the elevators and up to his room. She took full advantage of the phone call he had to take with Fozzy's manager Mark Willis. Quickly showering, she put on her new bra and panties, carefully putting on the new black dress. Of course, it was black, and it was short with long sleeves and just enough sparkle to appease Heather. Finishing her hair and make up, she emerged and found him in jeans and a loose white button down shirt, a grin on his face as he looked her over.

  
"You look... wow!" he smiled, making her blush a deep crimson. She gave him a kiss and gave him an appreciative look-over.

  
"You're not so bad yourself" she grinned as he pulled her close and held her tightly, giving her a kiss.

  
"I have reservations at a great place in Manhattan. I hope you like French?" he asked.

  
"Oui" she smiled and let him whisk her away. They took his rental car to a beautiful, busy restaurant called "Affaire." It turned out their reservation was for the best table on the second floor, next to the big picture windows, the entire city lit up in front of them. The ambiance around them as soft and romantic. Warm glow came from crystal lamps on the walls, soft music meant for street-side Parisian cafes filtered through the room. Her breath caught as she looked over the city.

  
"Oh Chris! It's beautiful!" she whispered, an awestruck smile on her face.

  
"Breathtaking" Chris agreed, his eyes on her. She looked over and realized, and gave him a bashful smile. They ordered wine and dinner, Chris talking about the guys taking an interest in their dating. She told him about the girls being so excited, too. They talked about the tour. Chris told her they were going to have a world tour starting soon, following the US leg. It would be the UK, down through Europe, and end up down in Australia.

  
"Wow! The life of a rockstar.. " she said, trying not to think about how much she would miss him on tour. Chris reached out and took her hand.

  
"We'll figure it out as we go" he said, as if he could read her thoughts. She smiled and nodded, clutching his hand. After dinner, they went for a walk in the park nearby, the stars twinkling above them, the cool night breeze blowing around them. Chris looked down at her, his blue eyes shining with affection. "I'm so glad you're here" he told her, making Heather beam up at him.

  
"I'm glad, too" she told him. His right hand moved up to her jawline, drawing her close to him. His lips moving over hers, pressing against hers, lightly at first, then more hungrily, as his other hand circled her waist. Both of her hands circled behind his neck. Their kissing grew more urgent as her hands ran down his shoulders and back.

  
"So.. Can I take you back to my place?" he whispered with a little smirk.

  
"I thought you'd never ask" she breathed against his ear. They made their way back to his car, and hurried up to his hotel room. Thankful not to run into any of the guys, Heather shut the door and slid the lock in place. She turned just in time to find his lips searching out hers.

  
Turning her face into their fierce kissing, her hands tugging at his buttons as his fingers searched out her zipper. Chris' teeth tugged at her bottom lip as they shed their clothes here and there, a tousled trail leading to the bed. He traced his fingers appreciatively over her new bra and panties before removing each in turn. Their bodies pressed together, hot skin on hot skin, as he lowered her to the bed. Chris' blue eyes met her brown ones and they locked onto one another. As she moved her leg, wrapping it around his waist, he kissed her again, bringing a gasp to her lips as he slowly entered her for the first time. She bit her lower lip and gave him a lust filled look as he gazed down with euphoria on his face as he slid inside her.

  
"God, Heather.." he said huskily as his arms circled her and he held her tight to him. Her fingers clung to his strong back as he made love to her, making her moan lightly and clutch at him reflexively. Their hips meeting again and again in rhythm, both of them breathing shallow. Chris kept one arm around her, holding her tightly, the other hand smoothly gliding down her side.

  
"Mmm Chris" she said, breathing softly against his ear, as his lips moved down her neck. Her gasps growing louder as his kisses turned to nips and bites on her neck, her hips rising to meet his. The heat from their bodies surely raising the room temperature as he gasped with her, their bodies breathing and moving as one. His teeth met the soft skin of her neck, urging her closer as she whimpered in pleasure. Their rhythm faster, frenzied gasps as she writhed underneath his body, her long nails dragging down his back as she moaned his name over and over. Her pleasured wiggling urging him on as he panted and grunted "Heather!" over and over again until he erupted, his muscles quivering as he squeezed her tightly against him. Both of them fighting for breath, she bit her lip and then gave him a grin.

  
"That was amazing!" she said quietly, as though it took too much energy that she didn't have, to speak.

  
"That's putting it mildly, baby" Chris said, giving her a gentle kiss, not wanting to even move from this blissful position. He did finally lay beside her and pull her into his strong arms. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeats, her fingers running lightly over his skin.

  
They woke up the next day to pounding at the door. Chris slipped PJ bottoms on and went to get it. He unlocked the door as Heather pulled the blankets up around her. Rich was on the other side of the door.

  
"Hey, brother. You gonna-" Rich stopped short as he glanced in and saw Heather in Chris' bed. A grin spreading across his face, he gave her a little wave. "Ahh...well.. I see why you guys weren't around for lunch.. Think you'll be around for soundcheck?" Chris looked to the clock and was surprised it was so late.

"Yeah.. yeah! We'll be down in a little bit" he assured him. Rich nodded and gave another little wave to Heather as he departed, still grinning widely. "Looks like we overslept" Chris said, closing the door and shooting her a little grin. He climbed back into bed and put his arms around her. "I wish we could just stay in bed" he whispered, moving in for a kiss. Her hands crept back up around his neck as she returned the kisses. His lips against hers again, his tongue searching out hers as his hands moved along her body. They finally made their way to the bathroom and took a quick shower together.

  
As they dressed, Heather donned the skirt and tank top the girls had picked out for her. Chris whistled as she came out of the bathroom and she answered with a deep blush. He had on a pair of faded jeans and a white Jim Morrison t shirt. As they met the guys in the lobby, each one gave Chris a grin or a wink.

  
"What attacked you?" Frank asked, motioning toward Heather's bitten neck. She blushed and Chris answered for her, "Bobcat. Craziest thing in downtown Manhattan. Heather fought him off and saved my life. Thank God for her." as they all chuckled. The concert was amazing, as always. Afterward, Chris found her and said "Hey, they guys want to go downtown to a club. You game?" She nodded eagerly, and Chris texted Rich saying they would meet the others there, that they were going back to the hotel to change first.

Back at the hotel, Chris peeled off his t shirt and put on a grey button down shirt. Heather had traded the lacy tank top for the leather corset.

  
"Did you bring anything you don't look sexy in?" Chris asked her as they headed back out, this time opting to grab a cab.

  
"I'm glad you like it" she grinned. They searched out the busy club, looking for any sign of the guys. Chris grabbed her hand and they moved through the crowd. Spotting Frank at a table near the dancefloor, they made their way to them and the guys greeted them with grins and beers. They did shots, drank beer, and danced the night away. They guys took turns dancing with Heather whenever Chris let her out of his arms.

  
"So, how are you liking New York?" Rich asked over the music as they danced.

  
"It's amazing!" Heather answered with a big grin. Rich told her some of his favourite spots, adding "It's a shame we won't be here that long." Just as the fast music ended, a slower song came on and the two stopped, pausing a little awkwardly, but Chris broke up that moment up and cut in. Rich surrendered her with a smile and a nod.

  
"Shame the girls aren't here for this" Chris said as his arms circled her once more and he held her tightly.

  
"Ya, they'd love this" Heather agreed, laying her head against his shoulder. They danced and held each other tightly through the rest of the song. Returning to the table, they found the guy had a new bottle of vodka and were already lining up shots.

Their Skype dates, texting and calls continued after New York City, Chris still met up with her every chance they got. One night in Louisville, she had flown down and was spending the night with him on the bus as they headed for Detroit. They lay in Chris' bunk that night and he held her against him. Her hands lightly running over his chest, he looked over at her and kissed her forhead.

  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked him in a whisper, trying not to wake the others as they slept close by.

  
"Europe" he said with a long pause before he spoke again. "I don't want to leave you behind" Her eyes wide, she looked up at him questioningly and he softly added "come with us." as he touched her cheek lightly.

  
"Ohhh Chris.." she said, surprise evident in her expression and tone. "That's.. wow! But.. you guys will be so busy! I mean, the other guys might not want me tagging along like that" she said, her heart racing at the thought of being whisked away to Europe with him.

  
"Well.. I actually already talked to them.." Chris told her, his thumb running softly over her cheek. "They think you'd end up lonely while we tour and do promotional stuff.. So, they suggested you bring Amber and Jamie." he grinned. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open in silent surprise. Chris' thumb trailed down to play with her bottom lip lightly. "So.. is that a yes, then, SuperFan?" he asked.

  
"Yes! Yes!" she said excitedly and he smiled, his blue eyes on her lips as he moved in for a long, sweet kiss. The bus moving down the highway lulled them, but they stayed awake most of the night, holding each other. She asked him all about Europe and he told her about a lot of his different adventures there. "I lived in Liverpoole for a really short time, but I've never even been to Ireland or anywhere close by!" she told him excitedly.

  
"Then Paris should be a real treat" he smiled, sending her into a new frenzy at the thought of Paris. After the Detroit show, the bus dropped her off on the way down to Indiana. She excitedly called Jamie and Amber to tell them about their invitations to Europe. Both girls' reaction equaled Heather's excitement. Without question, they agreed immediately. They spent the next couple months making plans, packing and getting more and more excited as the day grew closer.

  
The night before they were headed to the airport, the girls stayed at Heather's so they could get an early start. Heather got on Skype with Chris and he told her there had been a slight change in plans.

  
"I have a bit of a side project I have to do. I'm hosting a VH1 video special, so I need to spend a day or two in LA and fly out and meet you all in England." he explained almost apologetically. Heather frowned in thought.

  
"We can change our tickets if you want, and fly out with you" she said, even though the girls looked rather disappointed off on the sidelines, out of Chris' view. Chris shook his head.

  
"What? No way. You three have been looking forward to this for months. The guys are still going tomorrow morning. Rich and Billy are going to fly into Detroit and fly over to Ireland with you." he assured her.

  
"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble" Heather asked again.

  
"No, baby. It's ok, I don't even know how many days I'll be here. I may have to fly in for the show and fly right back here to finish up filming. I'm sorry. I didn't want our first trip to start out apart." he apologized.

  
"No, it's OK. You're a busy boy" she gave him a smile and a wink as she added "You can make it up to me later." and they both chuckled.

  
"You know I will.. but for now, I have to go. Have a safe flight" Chris told her. That night was pretty sleepless for the three of them. They set out early for the airport. Finding their check-in and gate, the girls tried to stay calm.

  
"It's still so surreal! Is this really happening?" Jamie asked with a grin. Soon, Heather's phone went off. Checking the message, it was Rich.

  
'We just landed. Are you here already?'

  
She texted back that they were at the gates and soon enough, Rich and Billy were setting their carry on bags down beside the girls'.

  
"Hey sweetheart. Ready to rock Europe?" Rich asked, hugging her with a grin. Hugs were exchanged all around. Heather couldn't help but notice the pink in Jamie's cheeks as Billy hugged her. She gave Jamie a smirk as her phone chimed again. Chris was Skyping her from LA. He smiled as the guys moved in frame with her and waved.

  
"I see the cavalry has arrived" Chris grinned.

  
"Bodyguards, thank you very much" Billy said as he and Rich flexed their muscles, making Chris laugh and nod.

  
"Well, I see you're well guarded. I just wanted to tell you to have a safe trip." Chris said. The others smirked as she noticeably wandered to a safer distance away to finish the chat. Soon, they were in the air, the guys telling them about Europe. The long night had caught up to them, Amber nodded off, followed soon by Jamie and then even Billy. Rich and Heather chatted quietly about upcoming cities. She couldn't wait for Paris.

  
"And Australia is following that! You girls coming along to the outback?" he asked.

  
"Are you even serious?! I'd love to! I know Jamie and Amber would, too!" she said excitedly.

  
"Well, we'll be happy to have you" Rich said with a grin. Hours later, the plane was touching down in Cork, Ireland. The girls drank everything in as they were ushered through the airport by the guys. Waiting at the gait were Paulie and Frank with big smiles on their faces. After hugs were exchanged all around, Frank said "We have the bus outside, but we're going to get a few rooms at a hotel tonight. You gals exhausted?"

  
"No way! I cant wait to go exploring! But maybe a nice shower would be good.." Heather admitted, the other girls nodding in agreement.

  
"Yeah, let's go check in and get settled, and then maybe go grab a bite, do a little exploring?" Rich suggested, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

  
"Perfect!" Heather, Amber and Jamie all said in unison, bringing a smile to Rich's face. They went to the bus where Todd and the bus driver greeted them. Todd passed out room keys asking Jamie and Amber if they minded rooming together if Heather wanted to stay in a room along in case Chris flew in late. Just happy to be there, all three girls readily agreed. Pulling up at the River Lee Hotel, the guys escorted the girls off of the bus and through the lobby to the elevators.

  
"Fourth floor for us. Elevators are right this way, ladies and gentleman" Paulie said as they dragged their bags along. First stop was Jamie and Amber, then Heather, then Rich and Paulie and finally Frank and Billy. After laying down her bags and unpacking a few things, Heather took a nice hot shower. She dressed in jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt, grabbed her tablet and called Chris on Skype.

  
"Hey, beautiful. I see you made it. Are you all settled into our room?" he asked.

  
"Yeah, let me show you around" she said excitedly, taking the tablet around the room, starting with the beautiful view of the Lee River, and ending with the big, king sized bed. "See, plenty of room when you join us here.. that's your side" she grinned, pointing to the bed.

  
"I can't wait to get there. Another day here and I'm flying straight out, spending a few days with my beautiful girlfriend, and then I have to fly back out here for one more day. Then I'm all done here and all yours." he told her.

  
"Aww, I wish you didn't have to go back.." she said with a little pout. Chris sighed and nodded.

  
"I know. Me, too. I'll make sure the guys take good care of you while I'm gone." he told her. Just then, a knock at the door turned out to be Rich rounding everyone up to go out. He said hi to Chris and went to knock on Jamie & Amber's door. Saying goodbye, she grabbed her phone and went out to the hall to meet everyone.

  
"Now that we're all gathered.. Where shall our adventures take us?" Paulie asked with a smile.

  
"Well, last time we were here, there was this great little place called Uncle Pete's over on Paul Street" Rich pointed in the general direction. "Awesome little restaurant, lots of different choices, and that way the girls can try Irish food, or feel at home with some American food" he added.

  
"Oh I remember that place. The pizza is amazing!: Frank chimed in with a smile. Everyone agreed right away and rich ushered them down the hall. Deciding to walk as a group since it was surprisingly warm in Ireland for late November evening. Hoodies were the popular outerwear of choice this evening. Getting to the restaurant, a small building made of white brick set into the side-street row of buildings, they shuffled inside and searched for a place to sit. Finding two tables big enough to accommodate all seven of them, they settled in. The girls looked up at the walls, decorated with old movie posters from both Europe and the US. The chairs and tables were old wood, giving that authentic pub feel. They stared in amazement and watched the Cork evening traffic out the large store-front window.

  
Snapping back to reality as a waitress came over, rattling a list off of specials. They ordered, deciding to take Frank's advice, they tried the pizza. as they were all digging in, Frank grinned and said "See, I told you it was amazing!" Dinner was filled with quiet chatter, trying to decide where to go and what to see first. The guys told them places they had went last time, or meant to get to, but didn't get around to yet. Fitzgerald Park, Blackrock Castle, St Fin Barre's Cathedral were all tossed around and discussed.

  
"I think we definitely need to go whale watching while we're here this time!" Rich said . There were a few skeptical shufflings but he continued on "There's a place down at the harbour that will take you out on a tour."

  
"I'm in!" Heather smiled and Rich grinned victoriously as the tour was added to the must-do list for the next day.


End file.
